Finally
by Sanneke99
Summary: What happens after Deeks and Kensi had that 'not on purpose' date in'Recovery' (5x09)? A Densi love story... :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heey guys! This is my version of last weeks episode 'Recovery' (5x09) + some extra Densi :) Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It has been a long day and Deeks was hungry. He had been thinking about how to ask Kensi and he had almost 15 different ways but couldn't choose one. In his nightmares, she would say no so he took a safer question and just asked her if she was hungry.

"Oh, yeah! What are you feeling?" she answered. "Ummm... I don't know... I was thinking, uh, you know... Something like taco's maybe?" He asked her.

"Perfect." she said simply with a smile. "Perfect." smiled Deeks.

They walked away and bump each others shoulder one the way to the door.

* * *

Deeks knew a nice place for them, not taco's like what they normaly were going to eat. Someplace that Kensi absolutly would like, at least that was what he thought. Once inside and sitting at a nice table he asked what was wrong. She was abnormally quit.

She sighted and said: "This is not exactly something like.. Um.. Taco's."

"Talking about this whole new South-Western cuisine with a little French flair, huh, may not be taco's exactly but it has it's origins in taco's and like a croque-monsieur has his origins in ham." rattled he.

"You know what I'm talking about.. This is nice. Really nice." she said soft. She looked up at him but saw that he was avoiding eye contact with her. _Is he scared?_ thought she.

"I know.. I was thinking about stealing plates." he mumbled. "Deeks..." "Okay, and that's a problem because?" He finally said looking in her eyes.

"Because once again you're trying to say something without actually saying it and it's driving me nuts." She said almost angry. "I think you lost me.." he mumbled. "No. I don't think I did. I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." She made herself very clear and he had to admit that she was right after all. He knew exactly what she was talking about but played safe and answered soft: "Do I?"

"Dammed Deeks! You asked me on a date without actually asking me out on a date. Now if this keeps going this way and we can't communicate and we've been over this but you never say what you mean and.. and if this is gonna be the way it is I don't know how it will ever w..." She ratled but he cut her of with: "I don't wanna be here with your right now."

She was speecheless for a moment but eventually said totally confused: "What?" A lot of thoughts crossed her mind but a few of them were like '_He doesn't really like you. Give up!' _she ignored those. He did like her, otherwise he wouldn't ask her on a date or else...

He looked in her eyes and said very slow: "I wanna be at my place right now..." He waited a few seconds and then added: "With you."

He tried to read her eyes but he couldn't really see how she felt. At the same time she was doing the same with him, trying to read in his eyes if he was speaking the truth.

She took a deep breath and stood up and walked away from the table, to the exit. Deeks waited a few seconds and then came after her.

When she was out she took another deep breath and said to herself: _You can do this, Kens. You're strong enought to wait here and kiss him when he commes out. _"Did I really think that?" she said without knowing she said it out loud.

"Thought what?" Deeks asked. He stood right behind here and she not even noticed! "Um..." was her answer.

They looked in each others eyes and came a little bit closer. Now there noses almost touched each other. _Just kiss him, _thought Kensi. But before she could do anything, he kissed her soft and sweet on her lips.

The kiss became more passionate and he pushed her against the wall of the restaurant. Fortunately there were no windows at that side, that would've been akward for the people inside!

After a few minutes, they both were out of breath but they wanted more so he kissed her one more time on her lips.

"Wow!' She gasped. "That was..." "Amazing?" he completed her sentence. "Yes, absolutly!" she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So... What did you think? :) Good enought? I'm sorry if there are some weird spelling mistakes but English isn't my native language so don't be mad at me! :/ I don't know whether I will upload a next chapter or not but please, if you have time, review so I know what you would like me to do! Anyway, I loved to write it! And thank you for your time! **

**PS: Yeaaah! Finally Densi is coming together! :D **

**PPS: If you wanna follow me on twitter: Sanne_VdS :)**

**~Sanne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Heey everyone! So... A lot of you requested a second chapter so I wrote one for you. Hopefullly you'll like it! Tonight is the next episode on tv and I'm really scared to see what is going to happen between Kensi & Deeks and what happens after they got out of the restaurant. They have do something with it! (At least, that's what I think...) Anyway.. Have fun watching tonights episode and...**

**ENJOY READING! **

* * *

'_Wow!'_ Was all she could think. He finally admitted his feelings and he had kissed her! Again, but this time it was different. Last time she was angry and he probably wanted her to shut up. She couldn't blame him, she totally freaked out back then.

Now she was standing in front of Deeks, holding hands while she looked in his beautiful, blue eyes.

"You really are stunning." He said with a sweet smile too her. "Thank you!" she answered. "You are beautiful too!" She leaned forwards and kissed him soft on the lips.

"Now… Do you wanna take the car to go to my place or do you wanna walk?" He asked. "Um… I don't know. Walk maybe?" She replied.

"Good for me!" he said with a smile. He took her hand again and they walk slowly towards the fountain. It was that kind of fountain were you could drop a coin and make a wish.

"Wanna make a wish, Kens?" He smiled. She nodded and took the coin he offered her. She dropped the coin in the water and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"What did you wish?" he asked curious. "I'm not gonna tell you that! Then it'll never come true.." She told him with a serious face.

"I know.. I'm just curious." He said. She smiled at him and took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"You're sweet. You know that?" she whispered against his lips. "If I get his every time I'm sweet, I'll be even more sweeter for you!" He said laughing. "Deeks… You know what I mean." She said smiling at him. He could be childish sometimes but she didn't mind. She liked that part of him very much.

"I know, I know…" He said while he squeezed her hand.

"It's getting a little bit cold, maybe we can.. Umm.. " Kensi said while avoiding eye contact. "Go home?" Finished He. "Yes." She smiled and looked up.

* * *

When they came at his car, he stopped and looked with a passionate look at her. "What?" She said smiling. "Nothing.. It's just.. you're so beautiful." He said sweet. "You already told me, you know?" She stopped talking and took his hands. "But you can tell me whenever you want to tell me."

She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him again. First it was a slow and sweet kiss but then he took her head between his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. She answered his kiss and tangled her fingers in his long hair. Their kisses got more heated and passionate.

"I think I need a moment to breathe again." Gasped he. "Yeah. That's a good plan." They were both out of breath and leaned against the car. When their breath was normal again, he opened the door for her and let her in the car.

"Thank you! You're a real gentleman!" she smiled. "Yes, I am!" He answered with a big smile. He got in the car and said: "I'm ready to go home… With you."

She smiled at him and whispered: "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm sorry again if there are some weird gramatical mistakes but once again, English isn't my native language! Please leave a review if you have time so I know what you think about it. :) Thank you for reading and have a nice evening!**

**~Sanne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I was very busy with studying for my exams. (the next 2 weeks...) Anyway, I wrote you a 3rd chapter and hopefully you'll like it!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

When Kensi woke up, she immediately thought about what happened last night. It was amazing! Now she totally knew how she thought about Deeks.

She looked at her left side and smiled when she saw him sleeping next to her. _'He is so beautiful!' _she thought.

She took a lock of his hair and played with it until he woke up. "Hey.." he mumbled. "Hey!" she smiled. "How long have you been awake?" He asked. "Umm.. not that long. I guess… Like 15 minutes?" She said

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "So… You are serious about this, right?" he chuckled

"Uhh.. Yes, I am. Why are you asking? I thought I was very clear last night?" she said a little bit confused. "Okay, good!" he smiled "And you made yourself very clear, by the way! Gosh! I've never been so tired like I am now!"

She laughed and put her hand on his chest were she could feel his heartbeat. "What are you doing?" asked he. "I don't know.. I… I just.. It feels like I'm safe, you know." She chuckled. "I understand, I feel the same" he said with a smile.

Before she knew what was happening, he took her on his lap and put his hand on her heart. "Yeah, I definitely understand. It feels really safe." He smiled.

They sat there for a few minutes and then Kensi said: "I think we should make ourselves ready to go to work."

" Yeah, good idea." He answered. "But that doesn't mean I want it. This is really comfortable." "I understand completely, but I… I don't want Callen to get suspicious, you know." She chuckled.

"I get it. Relax Kens! " He laughed. When he saw that she was smiling again, he took her face in his hands and kissed her soft on the lips.

When he pulled back, she smiled even more. "Thank you for everything, Marty." She whispered. He knew that if she used his first name, she meant it whit whole her heart so he smiled and kissed here again.

"You're very welcome, miss Blye, but didn't you want to get ready for work?" he said with a playful smile on his face.

"I did, but first I want to do this again." She kissed him very passionate and he felt on his back with her on him.

They both laughed and kissed each other again. This reminded her of an undercover mission where they were in a hotel and he threw her on the bed and she pulled him with her so he landed on top of her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curious. "Do you remember that undercover mission were you threw me on the bed and I pulled you with me?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. I loved that!" he said smiling. She poked him and laughed: "Deeks! "

"Hey, a man can enjoy things like that!" he laughed and took a look at his watch and said: "If we don't get ready now, we'll get late for work."

"Oh no! Shit!" She jumped of the bed and searched for her clothes. "I can't find my… Umm.. bra, do you know where I left it?" she said with a red head.

He laughed and said: "Don't be ashamed, Kens! I'm not gonna giggle like a 12 year old when you say stuff like that. I'll help you with searching." He jumped out of bed and started to look around the room.

"Wow! It's really messy here!" he said loudly. "I noticed." She said.

He took a look under the bed and said with a playful smile: "Is this what you're looking for, miss Blye?"

"You found it!" she said and took a step forwards to him. When she wanted to take the bra, he hid it behind his back and laughed: "Come and get it if you want!"

"Deeks! Don't play! We don't have much time!" She said with a serious voice.

Eventually he gave her the bra and hugged her tightly.

"Where was that for?" She smiled. "Nothing, just a hug. I can hug my girlfriend, or not?" He asked.

"Yes, you can." She smiled. '_Now I'm officially his girlfriend.'_ She thought.

They started to get ready and took both a separate car.

* * *

**A/N: ****And? What do you think? Please leave a review so I know what you think about it. I'm sorry if there are any gramatical mistakes but again, English isn't my first language! And I have another question for you: Do I need to follow the story line from the serie or just my own kinda thing? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~Sanne**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for waiting this long with updating but I have my exams so I'm a little bit busy these days... Anyway, hope you like it and**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

"Hi everyone!" Said Kensi when she came in. "Hi Kens!" said Callen.

"Is that the same shirt you wore yesterday?" He asked. "Umm.. Yes.. Can't a girl wear a shirt twice?" she chuckled. "Why so nervous, Kens?" Callen laughed. "Something to hide?"

"No.. Not.. Not that I know." She chuckled again. She blushed and Callen had to laugh again.

"There is no need to be nervous if you didn't do anything Kensi." He smiled. On that moment Deeks came in and yelled: "Heey everyone! It's a good day, don't you think!"

"Good morning, Deeks. Good mood today, huh?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, why not? The sun is shining and Kensi and I are…" He stopped abrupt.

"Kensi and you are what?" Asked Sam curious. He had been sitting at his desk and watched them talking.

"Nothing!" Deeks and Kensi said at the same time.

"Strange…" mumbled Callen. He looked at Sam who did the same and then looked back at Deeks and Kensi.

"You sure there's nothing going on Kensi?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said immediately. "Okay, than.." Callen said.

"Back to work I guess…" sighed Sam. "Yeah, back to work." Said Callen.

* * *

The day wasn't over fast but eventually it was time to go home.

"I'm going home." Said Kensi. "Me too!" said Deeks. He grabbed his back and backpack from his desk and waited on Kensi.

"Are you two going together?" Callen asked curious.

"Uhhh.. Yes, I think?" said Kensi. She took her bag and stood next to Deeks.

"I don't mind." Smiled Deeks. "Then uh.. we gotta uh… go, I guess..." Chuckled Kensi.

"Nervous again, aren't we, Kensi?" laughed Callen. "There's nothing to be nervous about, unless you two have to tell us something?" Said Sam.

"No… no, I don't need to tell you something. We're.. we're just going home. Carpooling y'a know." Chuckled Kensi.

"No need to explain Kensi, I know you two carpool with each other." Sam said.

"Ow.. Okay.. Then we'll just go I guess. Deeks?" she asked. "I'm ready, Kens!" he said.

"See you on Monday!" she said. "Bye, Kensi! See you Monday!" Callen said.

They went out and got to Deeks' car.

"That was.. Um.. weird." He said. "Yeah, it was. But do… Do you think they know?" asked Kensi.

"Know what?" asked Deeks. "Know that we're umm.. Together." Chuckled Kensi.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Smiled Deeks. "Don't worry about it, Kens!"

"Okay." Smiled Kensi.

They got in the car and drove away.

* * *

**A/N: And? Did you like it? I know it's short but I didn't have much time. And once more, if there are spelling mistakes in it, don't be angry but English is still not my first language... :p Feel free to correct if you want! :)**

**Lots of love**

**~Sanne**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** OMG I'm so sorry guys! I feel so bad because I didn't update anytime sooner but I had my reasons... I had exams and my calender is filled with something to do everyday! :( Anyway, I wrote you chapter 5 and I really hope you'll like it!**

**ENJOY READING AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

* * *

"Hey! You awake?" Deeks asked when he came in the bedroom. "Mhhhh… Not completely" Kensi said with a sleepy voice.

"Okay," he said, "but I made you some breakfast so if you want it."

"That would be nice." She smiled at him and took the wooden tray he had put on the nightstand.

"You made scrambled eggs and bacon. And oh! Also chocolate mousse!" she said.

"I know you love that." He said with a big smile. "I know you know but you didn't have to do all of this for me, you know that." She said.

"I wanted do something special for my princess because she deserves the best from everything!" he said.

She looked at him with a big smile on her face and stood up so she could kiss him.

"Thank you for everything, Deeks." She whispered against his lips. "Your very welcome, princess." He smiled. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"So… What do you wanna do today, Kens? " he asked after a few more kisses.

"I don't know, we could.. uh.. watch a movie or something else." She said while opening a few buttons of the shirt she was wearing from him.

"We could do that but you know," he said while looking at the shirt," but I think I know something better."

He softly took the shirt from her shoulders and kissed the soft spot between her neck and shoulders. "Oh God! Deeks!" she moaned.

He kissed her passionately and led her gently on the bed still kissing her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I should probably go and open the door." Deeks said. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, it could be something important." He said. "Okay, but I'm coming with you. Let me take your shirt." She said.

She put on the shirt and said: "I'm ready. You?" "I'm ready if you are, princess." He said with a soft smile.

"Okay, than lets go and see who's the one who interrupted us." She said.

They walked to the hallway and he opened the door.

"Nell?" he said surprised.

"What do you do here? Is something wrong?" He asked .

"I wanted to ask you.. Kensi?" she said surprised.

"Nell, hi!" Kensi answered.

"What do you do here?" Nell asked.

"I .. uh.. " she chuckled .

"She's my girlfriend, happy now?" Deeks said.

"Really? Omg! Congrats to you both! You finally admitted your feelings! I knew it!" she said with a big smile.

"You knew?" Kensi asked.

"Everyone knows, it was very obvious that you two would come together eventually." She answered.

Kensi was speechless for a moment. "Was it so obvious?" she asked quietly.

"Umm.. I think so, yeah." She said.

"Oh God! Does Hetty knows?" she asked

"I don't know, Kens. I know that Callen, Sam, Eric and I had a suspicion but I don't know what Hetty and Granger think." She answered.

"What are you doing here, actually?" Deeks asked.

"Ow.. Yes, totally forgot! I wanted to ask you guys something." She said.

"What is it, Nell?" Kensi asked.

"Well.." she started.

* * *

**A/N: **** And? What do you think? Please post in your reviews what you think and what you want me to write more (or if you don't want me to write... ) And again, if there are some spelling mistakes, just say it in your review and I'll change it. (English is NOT my mother language, just that you know.) Do you guys have an idea about the question Nell's going to ask? ;) You can also post some options and I'll change my ideas for you :) **

**I don't know when I'll be able to upload but it probably isn't anytime soon :( (I'm very busy these time of year)**

**Love you guys! You make my day everytime!**

**~Sanne **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Heey everyone! I felt really bad when I didn't uploaded sooner last time, so I tried to write this as soon as possible. :) Hope you like it.**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

WHERE WE LEFT…

"_What are you doing here, actually?" Deeks asked._

"_Ow.. Yes, totally forgot! I wanted to ask you guys something." She said._

"_What is it, Nell?" Kensi asked._

"_Well.." she started._

* * *

"Well" she started, "Hetty asked me to stop by and ask you something."

"Hetty? What does she want? It's Christmas eve?" Deeks asked.

"Well.. Uh.. She wanted me to ask you guys to make your baggage to go on a little trip." She chuckled.

"A little trip? Where does she wants us to go?" Kensi asked curious.

"I don't know," she said, "she only gave me this."

Nell handed an envelope over to her. Kensi opened the envelope and started reading.

"W.. What?" she said surprised.

"What is it, Kens?" Deeks asked curious.

"We are going to Cologne." She said.

"Cologne? Isn't that German city?" he asked.

"Yes it is." She answered.

"What do we need to do in Cologne?" he asked her.

"I don't know, in this letter Hetty says there will be other agents who'll explain everything to us." She told.

"So.. You guys are going to Germany? That's awesome!" Nell said enthusiastically.

"Apparently we are." Kensi said.

"I wonder what we need to do there." Deeks said.

They were quiet for a moment, thinking about what they possibly could do in Germany.

"I did everything I had to do so.. Bye and have fun I guess?" Smiled Nell.

"Bye Nell! And Merry Christmas." said Kensi with a smile.

Nell hugged her and whispered: " Merry Christmas, Kens. I'm so happy for you and Deeks."

Kensi smiled at her and stepped back so she stood next to Deeks.

"Merry Christmas Nell." Deeks said while taking Kensi's hand in his.

"Merry Christmas Deeks." She smiled.

They closed the door and went back to the cough where they sat for a few moments, thinking about what to do.

"I think we need to pack some things." She eventually said.

"Yeah, I guess we need to do that." He answered.

They were quiet again but after a few seconds she said: "I should go home, I mean, I should go get some clothes and other stuff in my apartment." She chuckled.

"Can I pick you up when you're done so we can drive together to the airport?" he asked her.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled.

"Okay, then I'll pick you up at… um.." he said. He looked at his watch and said: "6.30, good?"

"Good, I'll see you then."

She smiled and moved closer to him so she could kiss him. He took her face in his both hands and captured her lips with a passionate kiss.

He pulled back and smiled at her.

"We're going on a holiday trip." He smiled.

"Yup, I hope we don't need to do anything until Thursday so we can celebrate Christmas and not work." She said.

"I hope that too." He said.

He kissed her one more time before saying goodbye and letting her out of the apartment.

He sighted and started packing his stuff.

"_What the hell do we need to do in Cologne?" _he thought.

* * *

**A/N: ****And****? You like it? :) Please say in the review section below what you think and what you think they're going to do in Cologne. You can also add what you'd like to see in futur chapters. Anyway...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you have a great time! :)**

**much love,**

**Sanne**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! How are you guys doing? :) I'm sorry for the delay but I fell on my ellbow and typing hurts very much so it's going slower then normal but I wanted to give you something before New Year. Anyway, I got 53 followers! :D WHOOOHOOOO! :D Thank you so much! That so many people are reading this story makes me so happy! :') (It even makes the pain of typing better)**

**Thanks again and...**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

Deeks was ready with packing his bags and left in a hurry so he could go and pick up Kensi.

When he arrived at her apartment he knocked on the door and waited. He heard her screaming: "Coming! Wait a sec!"

He smiled and waited until she was ready. After a minute she opened the door and let him in.

"Sorry for the wait, Deeks. Almost done packing." She said hastily. She had 1 big bag but it seemed like not everything fitted in it.

"It's okay, Kens." He smiled. "You need a hand with that bag?"

"Umm.. Sure, I could use some help." She said.

"Okay.. Umm.. Where do we start. Does all of that stuff needs to come with us to Germany?" he asked surprised when he saw how many clothes she put aside.

"Yeah. Everything." She said.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"I'm serious, completely serious." She told him.

"Okay then, let's try." He laughed.

He started taking shorts and sweaters from the bed and tried to put them in the bag.

"This is not working, Kens. Or you need to take a bigger bag or you need to take less clothes with you." He told her.

"Okay, okay! I get it, I'll take some sweaters and pants away. It's just… I just don't know what to take with me, you know. We know nothing about this entire mission!" she explained.

"You're right, Kens, but I trust Hetty and I don't think she would send us somewhere if she knew it was not okay. And by the way, I checked the weather online and it's only 45 degrees. I'd take those pants back and put away those shorts." He said.

She looked at him with a smile and said: "You think of everything, don't you?"

"Maybe I do. Something wrong about that, Miss Blye?" he laughed.

"No, nothing." She smiled.

They looked at each other for a moment and started packing again.

"We're done, finally!" He said.

"Yup, we're ready to go!" she smiled.

He took her bag in one hand and in the other he took her hand.

When they were at his car, he put the bag in his trunk and hurried back so he could open the passenger door for her.

Before she stepped in, she took his face in his hands and kissed him once.

"Thanks for the help and for picking me up." She whispered.

"Anytime, Princess." He smiled.

She smiled back and buckled her seatbelt while he closed the door and hurried over to the other side of the car.

When he was done buckling his seatbelt he said to her: "Are we good to go?"

"We're good to go." She smiled. "Let's go to Cologne!"

They drove to the airport not knowing what to expect.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I got my reasons (look at the A/N from above) but I hope you liked it. :) A guest asked me in his review if I could use a jealous Deeks in this story and I have a great idea with that so the answer on that question is probably yes! I just need to work it out now :) If you have any other ideas or things that you want to see in this story, just post a review :) (It just takes a minute.. ;) )**

**Thanks for the support!**

**Love you all!**

**Sanne **

**PS: My twitter name is Sanne_VdS, just in case you wanna follow me or ask me something :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! :D I hope you had fun last night :) I wanna thank all of you who followed my story last year (that's so fun to say, lol :p ) YOU GUYS ROCK! :D I wouldn't be at chapter 8 if you wheren't here for me :) Thank you again!**

**And this is my New Year gift to you, hope you'll enjoy it :) **

* * *

When Deeks and Kensi arrived at the airport, no one they knew was there.

"Do you see someone familiar, Kens?" he asked.

"Nope. Nobody." She sighted.

"So… What should we do now? I mean, Nell told us that someone would be there in Cologne but she didn't mentioned someone at the airport." He told.

"Uhh.. I don't know, wait maybe? Someone should come, Hetty would never let us waste time if this was important." She said.

Suddenly someone behind them said; "Uhum.."

They looked behind and saw Hetty.

"Hi Hetty! We were just waiting for you." Started Kensi.

"I know, miss Blye, but let not waste any time." Hetty said.

"So.. What are we going to do in Germany?" Kensi asked.

"You two are going on a high classified mission in Cologne. Further information will come once you arrive there." Hetty said.

"Okay.. So we are not allowed to call anyone or text anyone from now on?" Deeks asked.

"You can call and text whoever you want, mister Deeks, but don't tell everyone you're an agent." Hetty answered.

"Okay, I get it." He said.

"Do you have any other question, miss Blye?" Hetty asked.

"No, I don't have any question. And besides, we'll get everything we need to know once we're there." Kensi told.

"Well, Miss Blye, then I'll wish you a Merry Christmas and have a good flight! And I hope you brought something with you to keep you busy because this is a flight of 11 hours." Hetty told her.

"I got something with me, don't worry Hetty." She smiled while looking at Deeks.

He smiled back and asked Hetty: "But.. Uh. Hetty, where are our tickets?"

"They're right here, Mister Deeks." Hetty said.

"Great. Thanks!" He said.

"Bye Hetty!" Kensi said.

"Goodbye, miss Blye, goodbye, mister Deeks." She said.

They walked to the right gate and waited till they could get on the plane.

* * *

**A/N: And? What do you think? I know it's short but my ellbow still hurts like hell so typing isn't enjoyable at the moment :( Please post a review so I know what you would like to see further in this story. If you want I can write you a chapter in the plaine where Deeks and Kensi can talk or whatever :p**

**love**

**Sanne**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N****: ****Hi****guys! :) How are you? I hope your vacation was good 'cause in 2 days it's over... :( although my birhtday is tomorrow (the 5th) :D Anyway, my ellbow still hurts but less (thank God!) and I wrote you chapter 9.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

They were already on the plane for 5 hours and Kensi couldn't take it anymore without doing anything. She couldn't sleep, she had tried a few times but she just couldn't sleep at the moment. But it looked like Deeks could, he had been asleep for almost an hour now and was snoring softly.

Before he fell asleep they had been looking at picture from Deeks' vacation on his camera. She looked around and tried to find something interesting or something to keep her busy with but everyone on the plane was asleep and there was nothing interesting.

"Deeks, heey, Deeks. Wake up, please!" Kensi whispered while poking him softly in his arm.

"Mhmmm.. What?" he mumbled.

"Do you.. Do you have something to keep me busy?" she asked.

"What? Something to keep you busy? Why aren't you sleeping, Kens. It's almost 4AM." He said softly.

"I can't sleep, I tried, really. But do you have something or not?" she asked.

"Okay. I'll see what I got." He answered.

"Thanks Deeks." She smiled.

He searched in his bag and found a sketchbook and a pencil.

"You can draw something if you want." He said.

"Uhh.. I don't know, I'm not really an artist." She told him.

"You don't have to be an artist to draw something, Kens." He laughed, "I'm sure you're a better one than me."

"Are you sure about that?" she laughed.

"I don't know but we can try if you want." He smiled.

He gave her the sketchbook and the pencil and said firmly: "Draw me."

"What?" she laughed.

"Draw me." He said again.

"Um.. Okay I guess?" she answered.

She took the book, opened it on the first page and started drawing.

After 30 minutes Deeks wanted to know how far she was.

"Can I see it already, please?" he asked with a smile.

"Wait a sec or your nose is a disaster." She said.

"Ow.. Okay. I'll wait." He answered.

After 2 minutes she said: "It's not the best nose ever but it's not the worst to."

"Le'me see it." He asked.

"Okay." She smiled, "but don't laugh if it's bad."

"I'd never laugh with anything that you would draw." He told her.

"Why can't I believe that." She said with laugh.

"Wow, Kens." He said.

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

"No.. No, it's.. This is just amazing!" he said.

He looked up and saw that she was looking at her hands.

"Kens, you are very talented. I'm serious." He told while putting his hand on the side of her face so she faced him.

"I… I am?" she asked.

"You are." He said serious.

She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Deeks." She mumbled.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being the best boyfriend ever." She answered.

He smiled and pulled her out of the hug so he could kiss her. After the kiss, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep, my princess, 'cause in a few hours we probably can't." he whispered after a few minutes.

She smiled and mumbled: "I will."

* * *

**A/N:**** Do you like it? :) Please post a review so I know what you think and what you want me to write more. :)**

**I LOVE to hear from you guys!**

**hugs**

**Sanne**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Hi guys! :) So I still managed to update soon (on my birthday :D ) I know it's short but it is my birhtday so I didn't had much time... **

**enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Kensi, Kensi! Wake up! Wake up my princess!" Deeks whispered while shaking her a little bit.

"Huh? What?" She mumbled.

"You gotta get up, princess. We're almost there." He said.

"Oh.. 'Kay." She still mumbled. She lifted her head from his shoulder and yawned. Then she buckled her belt.

"_We're gonna land in 5 minutes, buckle up you seatbelts and …" _said the flight attendant.

"Only 5 minutes and we're in Germany, aren't you exited?" Deeks said.

"I am, I've never been here before." She told.

"Me neither." He said.

They were silent for a moment.

"What do you think we're going to do here?" he asked soft so no one could hear him.

"I don't know, Deeks. You heard Hetty, we'll get the information as soon as we land" she whispered.

"_The current temperature is 40 degrees and it's now 4PM. It's also Christmas so I wanna wish all of you a merry Christmas…" _ sounded the flight attendant's voice.

They unbuckled their seatbelts and got up. As slowly as possible, the line of people moved and they got out of the plane.

"Now we only need to get our luggage." Deeks said.

"Yup, let's go get it!" Kensi said.

When they finally got their bags, two guys came to them.

"Are you special agents Kensi and Deeks from Los Angeles?" They asked with a German accent.

"Yeah, what do you want from us? Did Hetty told you?" Deeks asked.

"We can't give you any information until we arrive at the hotel where you two are going to stay." Said the biggest guy with the black hair.

"Uh.. Okay, I guess." Kensi said.

"Let's go then!" Deeks said with a smile.

The two guys led them to a black car at the front of the airport.

"You first my lady." Deeks said while opening the door for Kensi.

"Thanks Deeks, I never thought were such a gentleman." She smiled.

"Only for you, Princess." He smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: ****What do you think of this short chapter? And also, what do you think of this story until now, (we got 10 chapters! :D ) and what you want to see in it further. I wanna thank all of you who read this and support me :) Especially BlueTigress because she supported me from the beginning :) 3**

**I love ALL of you! 3**

**Sanne**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so so sorry that you had to wait this long! I hope you can forgive me! School started again and my teachers like to give a lot of homework... and then I had 2 concerts (with my choir) for coca cola during school (last Tuesday and Wednesday) where we had to get up at 5AM. You can imagine how tired I was (still am). And than I went to the doctor (remember the problem with my elbow?) and he said I can't strain my arm so writing isn't the best thing to do...(for all of you who wonder what it I have with my elbow -I got a very hard bruised elbow from falling in Cologne, yes you heard it right. Cologne! Just like in the story! :D ) Anyway, chapter 11 is here for you!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Christmas eve in the hotel:**

* * *

"Finally a good bed to sleep in." Deeks smiled when he jumped on the bed.

They just got there after they got the information about the mission. There was going to be an attack and it would be claimed by American navy's. Kensi and Deeks were send to Germany to help them and try to stop the attack from happening.

"Yeah, right." Kensi smiled back and came sitting next to him.

They had 6 days before the attack would happen at midnight on New Year Eve somewhere in Cologne. They totally didn't know the place so they were told to try and get to know the city better. _"Great, a sort of vacation with an attack at end. It couldn't get any better."_ Had Deeks been thinking sarcastically when they told them what to do.

"How late could it be in LA?" Deeks suddenly asked pulling Kensi out of her thoughts.

"It's now 6PM here, in Germany, and the time difference is like.. uh .. let me think, 9 hours. So it would be 9AM back in LA I think." She told.

"Wow! I didn't know you were this good at math!" he laughed, "So this is a good time to call them?"

"I think so." She smiled at him and kissed him soft on the lips.

"Where was that one for?" he smiled.

She smiled and kissed him soft on his lips again. "Nothing. I just like to do that."

"Well, I like it too so maybe we could continue." He said.

He kissed her passionate and started to pull of her shirt when there was suddenly an annoying beeping coming from his laptop.

"Not again." He grimaced.

He looked at his screen and saw that the caller ID was from Nell.

"Why is it always Nell who interrupts us?" he asked dramatically before answering the call.

"Hi Nell!" Kensi smiled.

"Hi Kens! Hi Deeks! Did you arrive well?" Nell smiled.

"Yeah. I kinda have a jet lag but besides of that I'm okay." He said.

"I'm good." Kensi smiled.

"Great! So, did you got all the information?" Nell asked them.

"Yeah, we got everything we need. And if we have questions, we'll call you. Good?" Kensi said to her.

"Yeah, that's good for me. But please don't do that at 3am if it's not necessary " she begged.

"It's okay Nell, we'll not disturb your sleeping pattern. I'm only going to ruin mine." Deeks told her sarcastically.

Nell sighted and said: "Thank God! I would look like a zombie if you did!"

They laughed and Kensi asked Nell if she needed to tell anything more to them about their mission.

"No, I'm done talking to you unless you need to ask anything." Nell told.

"No questions coming from me." Deeks said while he put his both hands in the air.

The girls laughed and Kensi said:" I don't have any question either. Goodnight Nell!"

"It just passed 9am here but goodnight to you guys! Have fun and catch some bad guys back there!" Nell smiled.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot the time difference already. Good morning to you Nell!" Kensi laughed.

Nell said bye for the last time before the screen turned black again.

"Is it me or is it always Nell who is disturbing us?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same, maybe we should tell her that later." She said.

"Yeah, good idea. But now I don't wanna talk." He said before kissing her passionately and lowering on the bed.

"I love you, Kens."

"I love you too, Deeks." She whispered.

He kissed her with all his heart when she said those 5 words.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: ****Did you forgive me? I tried to write a longer chapter than I'm used too for you! Please review what you think and if you have a twitter account, tweet me - sanne_VdS**

**Love you guys so much! Your support is amazing!**

**Sanne**


End file.
